IKEA
by imakittykat-and-i-dance
Summary: Beca y Chloe van en busqueda de una cama nueva para su departamento en L.A, pero el cansancio les juega una tierna y mala pasada. (la historia es algo mejor que el resumen, y el nombre OH DIOS LO SIENTO) mi primer fic en la vida.


"mmmmm…" beca gruñe al sentir la luz del día quemar "literalmente" sus ojos, trata de protegerse con las almohadas pero no encuentra ninguna. Se da vueltas para poder esconderse en el cuello de su novia, pero no la encuentra, sigue girando tratando de alejarse del fuerte rayo de sol, pero la supuesta "cama" se había desinflado un poco durante la noche, por lo que pierde estabilidad y cae de cara contra las almohadas que ya estaban en el suelo. Chloe siente el ruido y el gruñido de su novia desde el baño.

"beca!? Estas bien?"

"si si, por suerte estaban las almohadas en el suelo… como llegaron aquí?"

"puede que las haya tirado durante el sueño? La cama inflable no es tan grande, así que éramos nosotras o las almohadas sobre la cama"

Beca trata de levantarse, pero siente un fuerte dolor en su espalda y cuello

"unnhhgg me duele todo, ya no puedo dormir un día más en esa cosa"

"lo se cariño, recuerda que hoy tenemos que ir a ikea a ver muebles, una cama y cosas que nos falte"

"SI PORFAVOR!"

"ok ahora levanta tu traserito y ayúdame a desempacar nuestras cosas, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy"

"noooo" beca se queja

Chloe se pone frente a su novia que esta tirada literalmente en el suelo, con su cabeza metida en las almohadas.

"No?... Que lastima, pensaba en darte un premio después de todo el trabajo"

Beca levanta su cabeza y ve que su novia la mira intensamente, Sonriendo , solo vistiendo booty shorts y una tank top, beca no puede parar de verla de pies a cabeza, admirando su tonificado cuerpo, su piel perfectamente bronceada y como su cabello rojizo brilla a las luz del día. Tal como llega a su lado, se va, dando un guiño y un chasquido.

"OK OK, estoy levantada, estoy levantada, estoy lista" beca entra al baño, seguramente a darse una ducha fría.

* * *

Hace 4 años que están juntas, justo después de las finales del ICCAS, en la noche de celebración, toda la tensión (sexual y emocional ) se terminó con una lluvia de confesiones de amor y besos apasionados.

Beca está cumpliendo paso a paso su sueño, se está siendo más conocida como productora y Dj, gracias a las redes sociales, acaparo la atención de Steve Angello y le ofreció unirse a Size Records y lanzar su primer EP para hacerle de un "espacio en el mundo del EDM" (Aunque el espacio ya estaba siendo ganado desde que empezó a subir sus temas y mesclas a YouTube), se mudó a L.A junto a Chloe (que le dijo que si antes de que le explicara todo el plan), y logro comprar un departamento con lo ganado tras la firma con Size records, esta lo bastante cerca del estudio y de la escuela primaria en la que Chloe enseña música y donde también tiene un taller de canto para niños, Chloe ama su trabajo, no podría estar más feliz.

Hace solo una semana que se mudaban al departamento, no tenían mucho que poner en su nuevo hogar, una mesa de playa con unas cuantas sillas casi rotas, una TV, y algunos futones gigantes en el living (obviamente beca compro todo lo de la cocina antes de mudarse, con el pretexto de "_no puedo vivir sin mi equipos de música, mi computador y un refrigerador lleno de comida…_", chloe la mira intensamente casi enojada, por lo que beca agrega rápidamente _"… y tu Chloe, obviamente_") por lo que por ahora dormían en una cama inflable de ½ plaza, y que se desinflaba cada vez más rápido con el uso.

* * *

Después de ordenar y almorzar, ya estaban exhaustas, pero con todas las tareas cumplidas, caen cansadas a los futones, chloe se acerca y acurruca al lado de beca, poniendo su cabeza en su hombro y abrazándola , dejando un gran bostezo seguido por beca, cuando ya se estaban yendo en el sueño, chloe despierta repentinamente.

"beca!? Beca…" mueve su hombro para despertarla. Beca suelta un pequeño ronquido

"BECA!"

"QUE QUE QUE! Que paso, que paso"

"tenemos que ir a la tienda antes que se haga más tarde y la cierren"

"enserio? Estoy muy cansada y muero de sueño chloe"

Chloe se levanta y empieza a prepararse para ir a la tienda

"beca vamos, mientras más nos demoremos, más tiempo tenemos que pasar durmiendo en esa cosa"

"está bien, entonces vamos" beca se levanta, coge su chaqueta ,llaves y cierra la puerta.

* * *

Cantando y "bailando" (body rolls at the seat of the car) se pasó el camino a la tienda, casi pasándose de largo, pero gracias a una experta y casi ilegal maniobra, chloe logra entrar al estacionamiento.

"whoa chloe! Estoy aterrada y muy impresionada por lo que hiciste" beca trata de recuperar el aliento, mientras tiene su mano izquierda firme sobre la mano de chloe que está en la palanca de cambios.

"hehehe, he hecho cosas más peligrosas y asombrosas que estas" le guiña a beca y sale del auto con una gran sonrisa.

Al llegar al interior de ikea, se encuentran con un vasto arsenal de muebles de todo tipo. Porque lo que chloe arrastra a beca de la mano por la primera sección a la entrada.

"sabes más o menos que tienes pensado, algún color, algún estilo en específico?" comenta chloe mientras caminan de la mano por la sección de comedores.

"mmmm nope, prefiero improvisar" beca suelta una sonrisa ligera

"okey? Sabes que no tenemos mucho tiempo cierto? Son casi las 8pm y la tienda la cierran a las 9:30pm"

"lo se…. Mira te gusta este? Es simple, moderno, "minimalista" , todo de "_caoba_" y se ve fácil de armar"

"mmhm, pero el color…no me gusta mucho, lo tendrán un color más oscu-WHOA QUE DEMO-"

"SI! CLARO aquí tenemos las opciones!" un vendedor aparece de la nada, asustando a la pareja, y con beca agarrando a chloe como un koala.

"oh gracias" dice chloe tomando la guía con productos de la tienda.

"bueno ahora será más fácil teniendo esto" dice beca hojeando el grueso catalogo y caminando por la tienda hacia la sección de camas.

"porque no los vimos antes"

"será porque me llevaste como un niño llevando una cometa cerro abajo?"

Chloe se ríe "lo siento, es que… necesito una cama ahora mismo"

"si, yo también, estoy muy cansada de dormir en esa mierda"

"no estaba hablando de "_necesitar una cama para dormir_" chloe guiña y beca queda sorprendida y sonrojada.

"sabes?, tienes que dejar de guiñarme, o si no voy a perder la cordura y voy a hacerte "cosas" aquí y ahora"

"ah sí? Tan así?" chloe cosquillea a beca y la empuja contra una de las camas que estaba en exposición, y se pone sobre beca, aun cosquilleándola.

"ok OK PARA! Para" chloe suelta una risita y se detiene, entonces beca toma la oportunidad y se pone sobre chloe.

"vas a pagar por esto sabes?" beca sonríe picarescamente, se inclina y le da un pequeño beso en los labios a chloe.

Se besan un poco más, pero pronto se dan cuenta de la comodidad de la cama.

"wow, es muy cómoda, y suave, y ancha" chloe dice mientras se arrastra hacia la parte superior de la cama y pone su cabeza en las suaves y esponjosas almohadas.

"sep, lo es.. la verdad me gusta" beca se arrastra donde chloe y se acerca a ella, poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de chloe.

"mmhm deberíamos comprarla ahora mismo" chloe dice y suelta un bostezo y beca bosteza con ella.

"mmm sip… deberíamos…" dice beca cansada

"mmhm" chloe murmura. Las dos chicas se duermen lentamente, olvidándose del lugar en donde estaban.

Algunas de las personas que pasaban por allí paraban a ver a la pareja, sacando fotos y comentando lo tiernas que se veían.

Beca estaba acurrucada en el pecho de chloe, chloe tenía su cabeza casi sobre la de beca y sus brazos la abrazaban protectoramente, con sus piernas entrelazadas.

Pasado unas horas, ya era hora de cerrar la tienda, un grupo de vendedores miraban a la pareja dormir profundamente, ninguno de ellos quería interrumpir la tierna escena.

El vendedor que les entrego el catalogo es el que se acerca a despertarlas cuidadosamente.

"señoritas?" las mueve ligeramente

"señoritas!?"

"mmm no mama, no quiero ir al colegio!" chloe murmura enojada

"si mama, los guías del campamento son muy malos, quiero ir a casa" beca se queja

"SEÑORITAS PORFAVOR!" el vendedor las sacude más fuerte y las dos chicas despiertan con terror

"QUE-QUE OH DIOS MIO!" beca despierta aterrorizada, pero pronto se sonroja ante la situación.

"oh por dios, lo siento, lo sentimos… estábamos muy cansadas, nos acabamos de mudar a L.A y nuestra cama es una mierda de cama inflable, y esta es tan cómoda, suave, blandita y tan perfecta" Chloe dice (Casi llorando) mirando al grupo de vendedores.

"señoritas, estamos cerrando, por lo que tienen que retirarse, lo sentimos"

"o-ok… lo siento" chloe dice y las dos chicas se bajan de la cama, beca sigue a chloe, murmurando un "discúlpenos" al resto del staff de vendedores"

Cuando ya estaban llegando a la entrada, el vendedor las llama.

"señoritas, iban a comprar esa cama verdad?"

"la verdad?... si?" beca mira a chloe preguntando por una aprobación.

"si si, es demasiado cómoda, es perfecta, pero ya no tenemos tiempo para comprarla, ya está todo cerrado supongo" chloe mira al vendedor un tanto triste.

"veremos si podemos volver otro día" dice beca un poco decepcionada.

El vendedor observa el cambio de ánimo de la pareja y les ofrece una solución.

"puedo despacharle a su hogar la cama, con todos los accesorios, sabanas, almohadas y cobertor, todo lo que se veía en exposición, el cargo de transporte y armado será gratis"

"EN SERIO!?" las dos chicas exclaman felices y un tanto incrédulas

"bueno, entonces que tenemos que hacer" beca pregunta

"solo tienen que cancelar el producto y dar la dirección de su domicilio, trataremos de tener sus cosas mañana por la tarde"

"oh dios mío, esto es genial!" chloe exclama y abraza al vendedor, susurrando "gracias" repetidamente.

"Sep, muchas gracias" beca le da la mano al vendedor

"ok señorita, si me siguen por favor" el vendedor les señala hacia una de las cajas, en donde cancelarían el producto.

* * *

Ellas estaban en el living room, sobre los enormes futones viendo televisión, tomando café y comiendo donas que compraron de vuelta al departamento.

"menos mal que el vendedor nos dio esa opción" chloe dice

"si, fue muy amable de su parte" beca dice, acercándose más a chloe, poniendo sus piernas sobre la falda de chloe

"sabes, no quiero volver a esa cosa en nuestro dormitorio, podemos dormir aquí si quieres"

"si, seria genial, es más, voy a traer las almohadas y un cobertor" beca dice y se levanta rumbo al dormitorio

"ok" chloe junta la basura y restos de su improvisada cena y las bota a la basura, acomoda los futones para crear una especie de nido.

Las dos ya preparadas para dormir, se envuelven en las mantas y cobertores, chloe se acomoda sobre beca, cubriendo a las dos con las mantas.

"buenas noches beca" chloe le da un pequeño beso en el cuello a beca.

"buenas noches chloe" beca murmura en la cabeza de chloe

"…"

"…"

"beca?"

"chloe?" dice beca cansada

"sabes, lo último que quiero hacer en nuestra nueva cama es _dormir_… si sabes a lo que me refiero" chloe dice soltando una risita.

"OH POR DIOS! Se perfectamente a que te refieres, pajarito pervertido" beca sonríe

"tenemos que testearla para ver si no se rompe"

"si lo sé, ahora a dormir"

"beca, no, enserio, ya paso antes… más de una vez, recuerdas?"

"OH DIOS! si, lo recuerdo _vívidamente_ pero ahora a dormir, muy cansada para hablar" dice beca, un tanto sonrojada.

"ok…hasta mañana"

"hasta mañana…"

"…"

"…"

"te acuerdas cuando estábamos en tu dormitorio de la uni, y rompimos la cama de kimmy jin y-"

"OMG! shhh! chloe duerme!" beca ríe más sonrojada y besa la cabeza de chloe.

"ok… buenas noches" chloe murmura en el cuello de beca y le da un pequeño beso antes de dormir, las dos con inmensas sonrisas en sus rostros.

FIN

* * *

**A/N**: OK oh dios, se siente muy raro todo esto, ojala les guste aca-nerds, es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic (y es la cuarta vez que escrivo una historia en mi vida) cualquier critica es muy bienvenida, cualquier mensaje es muy bien recibido, nose si podre hacer mas historias, si lo es, siempre seran one-shots (ojala muy largos) quiero empezar a escribir y creo que esta es la mejor comienzo. muchas gracias! :D

(tratare de subir la version en ingles muy pronto y **SORRY POR EL NOMBRE! ES HORRIBLE LO SIENTO**)


End file.
